Chikorita Confusion! (My story)
by CyberSerpent
Summary: This is for my own contest, Chikorita Confusion, but I'm not entering it because it wouldnt be fair, anyway, Chikorita gets zapped into a human and Ash gets zapped into an Aipom...?


Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon

A/n- this is for my contest, Chikorita Confusion, but I'm not gonna enter (because it just wouldn't be fair!) so relax.Just R+R!!!

**C is for Chaos**

** **

To my friend Cheny…having fun in San Jose? 

_ _

~* Prof. Oak's lab *~

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped happily as it frolicked with Pikachu.

"Pi, pika!" Pikachu answered.

"Pikachu and Chikorita sure are having fun," Misty smiled as Prof. Oak adjusted one last dial on the complex-looking machinery he was working on when Ash and the gang arrived for a visit.

Prof. Oak wiped some sweat from his brow and smiled, "I think I've got it!The Pokemon-Human Morph is complete!"

"Pokemon-Human _Morph???" _Ash looked incredulously at the machine.

"Yes," Prof. Oak nodded thoughtfully, "if a Pokemon—or a human, for that matter—gets caught in the ray of this gizmo, it immediately turns into a Pokemon or human, depending on the form it was before.If it was a Pokemon before, then it'll become a human, and if it was a human before, then it'll become a Pokemon, and so on."

"It's the latest invention by Prof. Oak!" Tracey said, grinning."I designed it!"

Brock brushed his Vulpix, "Does that mean that my Vulpix would look like a beautiful young lady if she was caught in the ray?"

"Don't you dare try," Prof. Oak narrowed his eyes.

"I was just kidding," Brock shrugged.

"Well," Prof. Oak rubbed his hands together excitedly, "I'm gonna try this thingy on a Pokemon Gary sent me for a test last week…Tracey, get the equipments ready and bring in the Pokemon."

"Yessir!" Tracey saluted Prof. Oak and hurried off to find the neccesaries.

"What's the Pokemon, Professor?" Ash asked.

Prof. Oak replied, "A Cyndaquil,"

"Oh I cant wait to see it when it morphs into human!" Misty squealed."It must be a cute little child!"

"Well , it all depends on how long the Cyndaquil has lived," Prof. Oak rubbed his chin, "you see, the age the Pokemon turns into when it morphs depends on how long the Pokemon has lived, but multiplied by three."

"Oh," Misty said.

Tracey returned with the Cyndaquil and placed it on a tabletop.Prof. Oak readied the laser beam at the Cyndaquil (who was repeating, "Cyndaquil!Cyndaquil!" over and over again delightfully) and pressed the red button just as Chikorita squealed happily as it slid towards Ash—right into the path of the laser!

"Chikorita!" Ash cried and dove into the way of the beam also.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Prof. Oak yelled, "Augh!No!"

The Cyndaquil was still Cyndaquil, but in the place of Ash and Chikorita there was a small little Aipom and a girl about twelve years old with minty green hair, a ruby beaded necklace surrounding her neck, crimson eyes, a bright neon green tank top, an emerald miniskirt, and a pair of sea green boots.

"Cynda!" the Cyndaquil laughed.

"Ash!!!" Misty screamed.

Prof. Oak slapped his forehead, muttering, "What did I do, what did I do?"

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu sighed.

Brock and Tracey were staring at the Aipom and the girl, jaws agape.

"Aipom!Aipom!" the Aipom screeched, jumping up and down.

"What happened?Why am in this body?Who am I?I'm Chikorita, right?" the girl glared at Prof. Oak, "What did you do to me?And where's Ash?"

The Aipom looked up at the girl and scurried to Ash's backpack, where it dug out a pencil and paper.The people crowded around the Aipom to see what it was gonna do.

The Aipom tried to pick up the pencil in one of its paws but couldn't, so it "transferred" the pencil to its tail and began scribbling a message on the paper:

"You guys!!!This is Ash!Prof. Oak's Pokemon-Human Morph transformed me into an Aipom and Chikorita into a young girl!The Professor said that the age of the Pokemon multiplied by three equals the age of the Pokemon when it morphs into human, right?And my Chikorita is three years old so it must be twelve!And I'm about two and half years old in this body since I was ten when I was changed, right?Right.Enough about the ages, Prof Oak, can you get me out of this Aipom body???"

_ _

"Yes," Prof. Oak nodded fervently, "Of course, Ash."

But there was a sudden objection, "Does that mean I have to change back too?!" it was Chikorita…or rather, the former-Chikorita.

"Chikorita…you have to—" Brock started, but was cut off by the ex-Chikorita.

"Don't call me Chikorita!My name's Chloe from now on!"

"Well _Chloe_, you mustchange back to a Chikorita!Imagine what Ash would be like if he finds out his Pokemon is a human?"

"Ai~pom!" the Aipom pouted, as if saying, "I'm not stupid, Professor, I already know."

"Then why don't he just stay as a Pokemon?What's wrong about being a Pokemon?" Chloe stuck her tongue out, "and I think he'll be happier that way too…aww, he looks so cute!Cuter than normal, even!" she picked the Aipom up and cuddled it.

Aipom, disgruntled, just sat there in Chloe's arms, mumbling, "Ai, aipom, pom." 

Misty snatched Aipom away and accused Chloe, "It was all your fault!If you hadn't gotten in the way of the Pokemon-Human Morph,this never would've happened!"

Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Whassamatter, Misty?Getting jealous?"

"I-I am not!" Misty's face reddened.

"Am too!" Chloe taunted.

"Am not!" Misty protested, her face changing to crimson.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am t—"

"Girls!Calm down!" Prof. Oak sighed, exasperated."Chikori—er—_Chloe, _there's just one little flaw in the program."

"And what is that?" Chloe glowered at him.

Prof. Oak glowered back, "Show some respect, young lady—er—Pokemon, whatever."

"Yeah, what he said!" Tracey added.

Brock suddenly knelt down on his knee, his face red.He exclaimed, "Oh lovely Chloe, how can thou be so beautiful yet so ignorant?It is so clear that my heart belongs to thee, and I can only hope that thy heart belongs to me—"

"Oh shut up," Chloe rolled her eyes.

Brock went skulking off, grumbling, "And I took all that time just to look up those Shakespearean words…"

Chloe shot back after him, "Oh, suddenly the Shakespearan actor, are we?" 

Brock glared at her.

The Aipom was bouncing on its tail, mumbling quietly, "Aipom pom, aipo~m." 

"Tough luck, Ash." Misty smirked.

"Aipom, pom!" Aipom shrilled and whipped its tail back and forth, accidentally triggering the Pokemon-Human Morph!

"AUGH AAAAASH!" Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Prof. Oak screamed as they were caught in the ray.

But there was nothing more than a Remoraid, Geodude, Smeargle, and Slowking in the path.

"Ai~pom?" 

~*five minutes later *~

"Ahahahaahhaaha—" Chloe choked, "oh you stupid Ash!" she picked up the Remoraid, "as for _you, _Misty darling, we're takin' you to the fish market." 

"Remor!Raid!" the fish Pokemon snapped its jaws viciously.

"I was just kidding, hon, calm down." Chloe crooned and deposited Remoraid (who was actually Misty) into a pond.

The Geodude (Brocky Brock Brock) was still moping around the lab somewhere.

"Sloooowking." The Slowking (actually Prof. Oak) yawned—and went to sleep.

"Smeeeeeeeeargle!" the Smeargle (Tracey, naturally) was chattering excitedly to itself, painting on the east wall (it was painting a too-handsome picture of himself—as Tracey, of course).

Remoraid floundered in the water and a Magikarp rasped, "Magik, karp karp!" so Chloe removed the stressed Remoraid to a pool with three Gyradoes in it.

"That oughta hold you." Chloe smiled secretly to herself and then turned to the Aipom, who was whimpering softly in fear.

Just as Chloe was about to snatch Aipom, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Chloe called out, and prepared the ray for whoever was coming.

The door creaked open and a boy with brown hair and an Eevee stepped in, "Is my grandpa here—hey!"

Before his sentence was finished he was zapped into a Houndoom.

"Oops…you were Gary, werent you?" Chloe paused and petted the Houndoom, "don't worry, I'll turn you ba—"

Just then a small "BAM!" can be heard as debris flew out from every direction and the Pokemon-Human Morph was now fried to a crisp.

"Uh—" Chloe gulped, "Oh."

~* four days later *~

"So you're sure this is Pallet Town, Crystalle?" a boy with spiked black hair asked as he walked along a sunny sidewalk.

"Positive, Roshiko." The girl walking beside him nodded, "This is where the famous Prof. Oak lives."

"Oh wow…" Roshiko gazed at the magnificent building.

Crystalle pushed open the gates and trotted up to the door.

Together the two rang the doorbell and waited.

At last a girl with minty green hair opened the door, her green outfit covered by an overall, which was rumpled and blackened in some spots.

"Um…" Roshiko hesitated.

"Hi." The girl said wearily as she pushed a strand of her hair back, "This is Prof. Oak's lab, whaddya want?"

"Wow, really?Do you work here?" Crystalle asked eagerly.

"Well…" the girl paused."Actually, I live here now."

Roshiko and Crystalle were impressed, "Can we come in?"

"Uh—yeah sure, why not?" the girl stepped back to let them in.

Crystalle and Roshiko took one look inside the door and froze.Was this—the junk-littered room filled with crawling Pokemon—the actual lab of the world-famous Prof. Oak?

"Yes it is the Oak tree's lab." The girl said warily as if reading their mind. "And if you're looking for the Oak-a-loaka, he's by the machine, snoring."

Crystalle and Roshiko looked at the way the girl was pointing to and found a sleeping Slowking.

"You must be joking." Crystalle said, her eyes wide.

The girl shook her head, "Those were once humans too." As she pointed to a Aipom was stuffing Cheetos into its mouth, a Remoraid drifting in a tank aimlessly, a Geodude grunting as it lifted weights, a Houndoom howling and barking mournfully, and a Smeargle who was splashing paint on the wall (the portrait turned out to be another much-too-good-looking picture of Tracey).

"No kidding?" Roshiko gaped.

"No kidding." The girl shook her head, and pointed to herself, "Me, I was once a Chikorita."

"Egad!" Crystalle cried."This is getting _too _weird!"

Roshiko nodded fervently and they dashed out the lab, shouting, "BYE!" at Chloe (which was the girl).

"Well, it's back to work for me then." Chloe sighed and took out a wrench, wrenching a screw into a hole in the Pokemon-Human Morph.

~* the next day *~

"Yeah right Crystalle!" a girl with red hair guffawed."As if there really was a Chikorita-girl, Houndoom-boy, Aipom-boy, Slowking-man, Remoraid-girl, and Smeargle-boy!"

"B-but, I'm telling the truth!" Crystalle stammered.

"Some truth!" another boy snickered.

"She _is_ telling the truth!" Roshiko insisted.

"Very funny, you two.Just like the time you claimed to have seen a red Gyrados in the Lake of Rage!" the group trooped off.

"But…" Crystalle and Roshiko said in unison, "we did…see it."

~* meanwhile, at the lab *~

"C'mon…one more nail…" Chloe grunted as she pounded the nail into the gape in the machine.The nail slid in.

"YES!" she cheered, and woke the Slowking up.

"Sloooow?" the Pokemon rubbed its eyes.

"Look!I _fixed _it!" she cried in triumph.

Slowking looked at the machine (which held together by scotch tape and Elmer's glue) and fell back asleep.

"Aw c'mon!!!" Chloe whined and went, grumbling, back to work.

Meanwhile, Aipom,Remoraid, Smeargle, Geodude, and Houndoom were pointing and laughing gleefully at Chloe as she wrestled a screw into the machine.

A/n- well, that's the end!Please review and tell me whatcha thought about it!My first Pokemon humor!(oh and I _might _make a sequel if I get enough reviews…let's say about 10 reviews…yeah, that should keep me happyJ)

Later dayz

CyberSerpent (call me CybieSerpie…LOL)


End file.
